tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rating Game: Big Brother
Liam: Hey Viewers, Last season sucked, So i decided to cancel it before the RG series went dead. ' '''But, I got another shot at bringing ARG to its peak again, like in the original. This season we are kicking it back Big Brother style with all the HOH and POV challenges you crave! Also we have the Mini Games to win prizes for you to enjoy! We have all the luxuries up for grabs! And Drama never lacks here on Rating Game 2.5: Big Brother!! ' Rules: #If someone is Inactive for 3 HOH Challenges, They will be Auto-evicted. #Leave a message on my talk if you will be inactive for the challenges #When someone is Auto-Evicted, Someone in debuters might replace them. #No raging about elimination #Do not edit the elimination Table without my permission #Make the show interesting with Drama and plots, So its funnier for the readers and not Boring. #If your HOH You cannot also be POV :( #Important messages will be in bold, Not everything that i say #HAVE FUN!! XD The Housemates: (Only 2 more Debuter Spots :D) (If You want a nickname, Put it next to your name) #XrosHearts (Xros) #MRace2010 (Call me Race...oh cool, small text :D) #Misterunknown (Call me unknown) #LinsdayxJustin (LxJ) #Stars&Straps20 (Stars) #Tikkibikki (Tikki) #CaptainSparklez13 (CS13) #TrentFan (TF) #ReisenMoon (Call me Twilight) #Franky494 (Franky) #OrangeBirdMaster2 (Wanna be called Orange) #Berryleaf (Leafy) #LightningandDakotaFan6 (Jordan duh! :P) #Russelrules44 (RR44) #Sunsummer7 (Sun) There will be a debuter, so if you wanna have a shot at joining put you sig here! :D #Natedog14 (Nate, if you dont mind :P) #Zannabanna #BlazeHead 51 (time to forgive and forget. :) #MIB Agent (Aw yeah, getting back in activity) Games: Once a week a certain game will be used to entertain the house, Also with prizes available. #The Shopping Task #The Ball Challenge #The Random Eating Contest #The Daring Contest #Spin The Wheel!! #The Basement D: House Contents: *$100 Worth of Food *A Turbo Shower *Chill Out Room (Orange Only, Unless he invites you) *Standard Bathroom *Standard Kitchen *Stardard Bedroom *Deluxe Bedroom (Unknown) Elimination Table Week 1: The Lounge: (Chat) '''Liam Announcer Box: Welcome Housemates to Rating Game: Big Brother. You may chat until the first HOH Challenge Tikki: Hi guys! Sun: Hey. Orange: I can't believe I qualified for Part 2! Unknown: Part 2 came out of nowhere... Race: Sorry guys for not saying it, but Liam didn't want me to :P. (CONF) So nice i made it through here :D (END CONF) Franky: Hi, I'm happy to be here, (Please TRY '''to make challenges long-ish so I have a chance on winning as I'm in Englnad) '''L.A.B: The HOH Challenge starts at 8PM UK Time (9PM in Italy and Germany. Depending on where you live 2-3PM in America) Franky: Yay, I can be active Jordan: OMG Hi! :P Race: I'm here then. READY TO ROLL....isn't it a quote from somewhere? I don't really remember :P The HOH Challenge: LAB: Okay, Housemates. The challenge is to make a chillout room for yourself. The best one gets HOH power this episode. Also they get to keep their chillout room! Have fun! (More lines, Better Quality. There is no limit on lines, just make the better quality one ;P) Orange: *starts to put up the walls* 1/6 Race: *puts walls* (1/6) Franky: *;Puts up Walls* (1/4) Tikki: *wallpapers walls* Orange: *puts up walls* 2/6 Unknown: *puts up walls* Franky: *Puts up walls (2/4) Race: *walls* (2/6) Tikki: *carpets floor* Orange: *puts up walls* 3/6 Unknown: *puts up walls* Franky: *Puts up walls* (3/4) Orange: *puts up walls* 4/6 Tikki: *pulls in sofa* Franky: *Puts up walls* (4/4) Orange: *puts up walls* 5/6 Jordan: *Pulls in stand for TV* Orange: *finishes putting walls* 6/6 Tikki: *brings in tv* Franky: *Builds a king-size water bed* (1/3) Jordan: *Places it on the stand and plugs it into the sockets* Orange: *starts putting orange wallpaper* 1/2 Tikki: *brings in coffee table* Franky: *Adds water to water bed* (2/3) Orange: *puts orange wall paper* 2/2 Twilight: *decorates room* (1) Xros: *Puts up walls* Tikki: *Adds side table* Franky: *Finishes water be (3) Orange: *puts TV stand* 1/1 Race: *walls* (3/6) Orange: *carries TV to TV stand* 1/3 Race: *walls (4/6) Orange: *carries TV to TV stand* 2/3 Race: *walls* (5/6) Orange: *puts TV on TV stand* 3/3 Race: *walls are made of quartz* (6/6) Orange: *starts to put couch* 1/3 Race: *puts a red matrimonial bed* (1/2) Orange: *keeps trying to put couch* 2/3 Race: *puts a red matrimonial bed* (2/2) Orange: *puts coach* 3/3 Race: *puts TV stand and TV* 1/3 Orange: *starts to put a orange leather comfortable bed* 1/5 Race: *puts TV stand and TV* 2/3 Orange: *keeps trying to put an orange leather comfortable bed* 2/5 Race: *puts TV stand and TV* 3/3 Orange: *keeps trying to put an orange leather comfortable bed* 3/5 Race: *puts drawer* (sadly have to end this here for today, cause I need to go) Orange: *keeps trying to put an orange leather comfortable bed* 4/5 Leafy: *pulls out tv* (1/3) Franky: *Adds an arcade* (1/4) Twilight: *adds computer, Wii, Xbox 360, and calender to room* 1/4 Orange:*finishes putting an orange leather comfortable bed* 5/5 Twilight: *adds computer, Wii, Xbox 360, and calender to room* 2/4 Franky: *Adds arcade* (2/4) TF: *Adds water bed* 1/3 Twilight: *adds computer, Wii, Xbox 360, and calender to room* 3/4 Franky: *Adds arcade* (3/4) TF: *Adds water bed* 2/3 Franky: *Adds a bowling alley to the arcade (4) Liam: Woah! Okay, The winner of the HOH challenge is........ Orange!! Congrats! I also have another announcement. Due to a recent servey, HOH challenges are actual challenges, Whereas POV challenges will be Ratings!! :D So, Orange, Who are you nominating for eviction this week? Orange: Russel and LxJ, I didn't see them do the challenge The POV Challenge: Liam: Okay, The POV Rating this week is........... Emoticons XD. I will rate Emoticons, So just pick which one you think will win! XD Tikki: O_O (obvious one) Unknown: This is one on the TD wiki I think it is *fyou* (no one take this personally) Race: ¯\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯ (thiz one) Liam: Oh, You also have till 9PM UK Time. (10PM in italy and Germany, 2PM-4PM in America, again Depending) Franky: \ / \ /^\ ) //^\\ ( // \\ ) // \\ __ // \\ |=^| // _ \\ __|= |__// (+) \\ /LLLLLLL// ~ \\ /LLLLLLL// \\ /LLLLLLL// \\ /LLLLLLL// |~[|]~| |~[|]~| \\ ^| [|] // | [|] | | [|] | \\ | [|] ^| |_[|]_| |_[|]_| |^ ___|______| | /LLLLLLLLLL|_____________________| /LLLLLLLLLLL/LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL\ /LLLLLLLLLLL/LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL\ ^||^^^^^^^^/LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL\ || |~[|]~|^^||^^^^^^^^^^||^|~[|]~|^||^^ || | [|] | || | | || | [|] | || || |_[|]_| || | [] | || |_[|]_| || ||__________|| | o| ||_________|| .'||][][][][][|| | [] | ||[][][][][||.'. ."'||[][][][][]||_-`----'-_||][][][][]||"." .(')^(.)(').( )'^@/-- -- - --\@( )'( ).(( )^(.)^ '( )^(`)'.(').( )@/-- -- - -- -\@ (.)'(.),( ).('). ".'.'." ." '.". @/- - --- -- - -\@ '.".'.".'.".'." '' ".".".'.'@/ - -- -- -- -- -\@".'..'".'."'.'.' '."."..".."@/ -- --- --- -- - -\@.".."..".'". It is a house (Not really an emoticon but oh well, If you're feeling cosy then you use this XD) TF: B/ (Sunglasses) '''Liam: Okay the winner is Franky, But Race got 2nd with derpyness. Franky will you use the Power Of Veto?' Franky: Using the veto would make me threat, plus they were both non-active, I choose NOT to use the Power of Veto, This veto ceremony is adjourned, *Flicks his long hair to one side then leaves XD* Live Eviction 1: Liam: Time to vote, Go into the diary room. Race: (DIARY) Russel can do something...if he gets in, while Lxj disappeared, so i vote her (END DIARY) Franky: (DIARY) LxJ (END DIARY) Unknown: (DIARY) You know what I like, chipmunks, those things are so funny and my dog Deejay always runs after them if he sees one. I like the food here too, hmm delicious.(END DAIRY) wow Wait (DAIRY) And I vote off L&J sorry girl (END DAIRY) Tikki: (DIARY) LxJ :( (END DIARY) Sun: (DIARY) LxJ. (END DIARY) Twilight: (DIARY) Russel has got to go. (END DIARY) Orange: (DIARY) LxJ, sorry (END DIARY) TF: (DIARY) Sorry LxJ you haven't been around. I vote you. Sorry. (END DIARY) Liam: Sorry LxJ, You have been evicted you have to leave the Rating Game House. Well done Russel, You have survived this vote. The Bedrooms: (After Eviction Chat) Week 2: The Lounge: Shopping Task: Liam: Okay, This is something from BB UK. You have to organise what you will spend your $200 On. Usually there is a mini game, but i will cut you some slack this week :P. You have to buy Food, Supplies, Luxuries (Maybe Beer, Dishwasher ect.) And maybe some Plates, forks Ect. You have till tomorrow to decide. (BTW, You can only eat food that you get in the Shopping, Nothing else) (Also the prices for food this week is just $5 each, Luxuries are $20) Orange: I need alot of food! Sun: *buys a bowl of potato salad for $5* Race: *buys a salad, some tomato pasta, a steak, a chocolate ice-cream all for 20$* Jordan: Weekly Shopping task I love that on the show!!!! *Buys a bag of Randoms for £5* (I'm british so can I use pounds? :P) Orange: Well I don't need a bed because of my Chill-Out room, but I'll buy one for other people *buys a bed for 20$* Unknown: *buy bullion cubes, citron grass, onions, rice, chicken, chineese vermicelli, chips, 5 spoons, 5 soup bowl, a soup pan, a pole ladle, 2 bottles of aloe vera and a dish washes* that's £100,- I think Liam: You have 50$ Left. Unknown: *buys a vacuum cleaner and buys a toothbrush for $15* Unknown: *buys a Turbo shower for $35* XD Liam: Okay, Shopping Over! Time for the HOH Challenge HOH Challenge: Liam: This weeks HOH Challenge is Archery! You have to try and hit the Sackboy from Little Big Planet. But he runs alot, So you have to aim well (8 Lines to hit it) GO! Unknown: *throws at Sackboy* Orange: *throws at Sackboy* Unknown: *throws at Sackboy* Orange: *throws at Sackboy* Unknown: *throws at Sackboy* Orange: *throws at Sackboy* Unknown: *throws at Sackboy* Orange: *throws at Sackboy* Unknown: *throws at Sackboy* Sun: *throws at Sackboy* Unknown: *throws at Sackboy* Orange: *throws at Sackboy* Unknown: *throws at Sackboy* Orange: *throws at Sackboy* Unknown: *hit's Sackboy* (8) Orange: Nice job! Liam: Unknown gets HOH, POV starts soon The Garden (After HOH Chat) Uknown: yay I won!! Unknown: I am gonna nominate... The mosquitoes and flies they are annoying.. okay serious now, I nominate Twilight and Russel, nothing personal. And if someone you don't know ever is gonna sing this to you, than RUN!!! POV Challenge: Liam: The Rating in this POV is........... Monopoly Properties! You may pick any from the US or UK version. Best one gets POV Here is a Website that will help: http://monopoly.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Monopoly_Properties Orange: The Electric Company Twilight: Indiana Avenue Sun: Water Works. Tikki: B&O station CS13: Pennsylvania Avanue TF: Boardwalk. Franky: Mayfair, A dark blue property Jordan: Damn it Franky! :P I'm gonna say Park Lane then. The second dark blue property. Race: Piccadilly, cause it's yellow :D Leafy: Uh does Spongebob Monopoly count? If so then Squidward's house. Liam: Okay, Thats long enough. Teh winner of POV is................. Jordan! Will you use the Power Of Veto? Too much time. Okay, The POV Won't be used. ''' Chill Out Session: (Before Eviction Chat) Orange's Chill Out Room: Orange: *jumps on leather orange bed* HEHEHEHEHEHE! Unknown: wow nice room Orange Orange: Thanks! Built it myself, literally Twilight: Do you have any Pokemon games in this room? Unknown: That is cool, do you want some salto soup? Orange: Twilight I have a few games and no thank you, Unknown Unknown: Okay suit yourself, *eating the salto soup* Live Eviction 2: '''Liam: Okay housemates. 2 Announcements. 1, LxJ will be coming back for next week, Since she was on vacation. And 2, Vote for either Twilight or Russel. Orange: Twilight, sorry Unknown: Twilight. Sun: Twilight. Twilight: I can't take it anymore. I Quit! I'll walk! Liam: Woah. Okay, Twilight walked. Russel survives again The Bedrooms: Week 3: The Lounge: Race: Hey there Lxj :D. Sorry if i voted you off, i didn't knew you were in vacation Franky: Yeah, I would of used the POV and saved you if I knew you were on Vacation Unknown: Hi LxJ. LxJ: it doesn't matter guys now i'm here :) Xros: Yeah! Orange: LxJ I am sorry I nominated you, I just didn't see you do anything plus you were a threat season 1 Mini Game: Liam: This weeks mini game is a Eating Contest! The winner gets an upgraded bedroom! You have to eat the most disgrusting food known to man! It is Worms Spagetti with Slime sauce, Blended skunk juice and fish eye stew. Good luck (3 lines to eat each course) Unknown: No Problem! *eat's the food* SOOOO BAD!!!! LxJ: ohhhh...!!! *eat's the food* Unknown: *eat the food*, WHY did I accept the challenge? LxJ: *eat the food* Unknown: *eat's the food* Xros: Um... Unknown: *eat's the food* LxJ: *eat the food* Unknown: *eat's the food* CS13: *eats Worm Spagetti Franky: *Eats* (1) Unknown: yuk *eat's the food* (6) Sun: *eats* Unknown: okay now only these fish eyes *eat's the food* Franky: *Eats, Then faints and is taken to hospital for overnight XD* Unknown: *eats the food* just a little bit.. Race: *eats the food* Today is not inverse day. Delicious... Leafy: *eats food* EW GROSS *pukes all over race* Unknown: *each the last bit's* DONE!! Leafy: *eats more food* Yuck. *pukes all over LxJ* Race: *eats food* Marvelous...*glup* *vomits all at unknown* Unknown: Ew Race keep it in!! *burps* Sorry.. Race: *eats food* One course is done...*vomits again on everyone* CS13: I have a wekk stomach *pukes* *eats some mroe* Liam: Unknown already won pigs :P Unknown: YAY....... wait.... wait... Oh no *pukes on everyone* CS13: *Pukes on Liam* Race: *eats* OH MY GOD *pukes on the world, now is chased from creepers and rest* AAAAAAAAH RR44: *wakes up and goes bananas on the spegetti* LHOH Challenge: Liam: Hey, The HOH Challenge is to balance on this beam the longest. (8 Lines) And..........Start!! CS13: *Balances* TF: *Balances* Leafy: *balances* TF: *Balances* Cs13: *balaces* TF: *Balances* CS13: *balances* TF: *Balances* Cs13: 8Balances* TF: *Balances* CS13: *bvalances* TF: *Balances* CS13: *Balances* TF: *Balances* Cs13: *balaces* TF: *Balances* Franky: *Balances* (1) Unknown: TF alraedy won.. Franky: *Falls, Does a face plant* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!! Liam: And TF gets the HOH This week! Tikki: Well done TF! Outside Lounge: POV Challenge: Liam: This weeks POV challenge is......... Dodgeball! You have to KO (2 lines) your fellow housemates at a chaance to win the POV. POV Challenge Start!! Tikki: *throws at stars* Emmm. sure why not Unknown: *throws at Russel* LxJ: *throws at Leafy* Tikki: *throws at Mrace* Unknown: *throws at Leafy* Tikki: *throws at Franky* Unknown: *throws at Mrace* Tikki: *throws at Orange* Unknown: *throws at Orange* Tikki: *throws at Jordan* LxJ: *throws at Russel* Race: NOOOO I'm OUT *knocks out everyone else* Ha...uh...yeah bye (lol that's a random line. I'm out, so that's not godplay :D) Unknown: *thows at Jordan* LxJ: *throws at Satrs* Tikki: *throws at Xros* LxJ: *Throws at Xros* Unknown: *thows at Tikki* Tikki: *throws at TF* LxJ: *Throws at Sparklez* Unknown: *throws at Tikki* LxJ: *Throws at Unknown* Unknown: You too Tikki *thows at Sparklez* LxJ: *Throws at Unknown* Tikki: *pulls out pom-poms and cheers for Lxj* Only sun and 1 hit on franky and TF left! LxJ: *Throws at Sun* Thanks Tikki :D Tikki: *cheering LxJ on* LxJ: *Throws at Franky* i win ?? Beacuse TF win the HoH..so..... Tikki: *cheering LxJ on* You only hit sun once LxJ: *Throws Sun* FInish ??! Liam: Yep, Nice comeback! LxJ gets POV This week! :D LxJ: yess :D Thanks Tikki *Hugs Tikki* Tikki: :) you deserve it Unknown: Want some Salto Soup? Orange's Chill Out Room: LThe Lounge: (Annoucements) Liam: Okay. TF, Who are the 3 nominees for this weeks eviction? TF: I'm sorry but I nominate Russel, Tikki, and Franky. Or if you meant just two with a typo of saying three then Tikki and Franky. Sorry guys. Liam: I did mean 3. LxJ, will you use the POV? LxJ: yes i want Liam: Who will you use it on? Tikki, Franky or Russel? (Orange: Liam I forgot to tell you, you started the POV challenge early while I was at school so I couldn't do it) LxJ: i want use the POV on Tikki Liam: Tikki, You have been saved. Who will be up for eviction in Tikki's place? LxJ: Leafy Live Eviction 3: Liam: Housemates, Evict either Franky, Russel or Leafy in the Diary Room. Good luck noms The Diary Room: LxJ: (CONF) Russle,he has been up for 3 times !!(END CONF) Orange: (DIARY) Russel he has been up everytime! (END DIARY) Race: (DIARY) I defended him much, but if he doesn't partecipate, why i need to save him? I vote Russel (END DIARY) Tikki: (CONF) Russel im sorry :'( (END CONF) CS13: (CONF) Its not really russel's fault you know how bout you keep the inactive players so that its easier in the finals! I vote for Franky, he is stratigic, Active, and very Dangerous Franky: (CONF) I vote Russel (END-CONF) (@CS13, So you suddenly know everyone else's votes) Unknown: (DAIRY) Why does no one wants to eat my Salto soup? *drinking it* It is soooo goood. They don't know what they are missing. Do you wanna know what's more interesting TF nominated Tikki, why that? He's a amazing competitor (END DAIRY) ...... (DAIRY) I forgot again to vote man do you hate when that happens (END DAIRY) ..... (DAIRY) Forgot it a second time, well third time is lucky right, well not really my lucky number is 30 so that's *almost closing the Dairy* AAH okay, I am gonna make this interesting I vote out Russel I don't know why but I really have to end this Dairy one of the inters are making nasty faces at me. Kinda like this , But over and out (END DAIRY) Liam: Okay. The votes are in. Leafy got 0 votes and is safe along side.........................Franky! Russel you are evicted please leave *He Leaves* Now we are in the Final 13 :D The Bedrooms: Week 4: Lounge: Liam: I have an annoucement! One random Debuter will join the game at the end of this week. That is all. ' 'Mini Game: Liam: I am gonna be nice this time. You all get to spin this wheel, Then you will get a prize. So good luck Housemates. (Prizes are given by random.org) Orange: *spins the wheel* Unknown: *spins the wheel* LxJ: *spins the wheel* Liam: Okay times up! You 3 all get a prize. LxJ gets a Comfy pillow :D Unknown gets a Turbo Shower Cleaning Set :D And Orange gets a Spongeh :D HOH Challenge: Liam: The HOH Challenge this week is................... Cooking Challenge! You all must prepare me a meal and serve it to me. The best one gets HOH. (2 Lines to make, I want at least 6 entries please) LxJ: *makes a Cake with glass of chocolate white and cream with soft fruits* Unknown: Makes a Chris shaped cake with chocolate ,cream, strawberries and 6 different kinda's of candy. LxJ: *makes a cake with glass of chocolate white and cream with soft fruits* Unknown: Makes a Chris shaped cake with chocolate ,cream, strawberries and 6 different kinda's of candy. Orange: Well uhh *makes a delicious sandwhich will all of Liam's favorite things that go on a sandwhich* Unknown: Makes a Chris shaped cake with chocolate ,cream, strawberries and 6 different kinda's of candy* Done LxJ: *makes a cake with galss of chocolate white and cream with soft fruits* done !! Race: *makes fusilli with meat sauce and some basil* Unknown: Suga bahm bahm lady!! (randomness is cool) Race: *makes fusilli with meat sauce and some basil* Ok? Unknown: *dances like Michael Jackson* Uh yeah uh chamoon, *high voice* HEE HEE Race: *makes fusilli with meat sauce and some basil* Sounds good. I'm done........*joins Unknown* HEE HEE (DIARY) My middle names are Random Random Random Random and Random. so fun :D (END DIARY) Franky: *Makes some Triple Choc Chris-Shaped Brownies) Tikki: *makes Bruschette* (its nice but youve prob never heard of it :P) CS13: *Cooks a Top Ramen dish* Leafy: *cooks up a bacon wrapped ribeye* TF: *Cooking a plate of Spaghetti and Meatballs with Cilantro and extra tomato sauce* ..........Seems like I should take a shot. Leafy: *finishes bacon wrapped ribeye and adds some spices* Done! TF: *Finishes Spaghetti & Meatballs with Cilantro and Extra Tomato Sauce* Finished! Franky: *Finishes his Triple Choc Brownies that are Chris-Shaped* Finished! Liam: Okay then, We have 8 dishes (I am counting Tikki and CS13's dishes) ''' Results: 8 Completed Dishes #Unknown #LxJ #Race #Leafy #TF #Franky #CS13 #Tikki '''Liam: Okay, I will try Unknown's first. *Tastes it* Hum... Not Bad 6/10! LxJ's dish next *Tastes* 6.5/10. Now Races. *Tastes* Um... 8/10. I'm a Pasta fan :D. *tastes Leafy's* 6/10. *Tastes TF's* Yum! 8/10! *Tastes Franky's dish* These are good! 7.5/10! *Tastes CS13's* 4/10 since i don't know what it is and it wasnt fully finished. Finally Tikki's dish *Tastes* Delish! 6.5/10 Next time finish you dish to get more points! Okay, we have a tie. But MRace wins since he hasnt been HOH before :P POV Challenge: Liam: This weeks POV Challenge is............ To escape Evil leafy! Jk. It is Rating Sports! The one that i like the most gets POV This week. Good luck. Orange: Football LxJ: Tennis CS13: go with one of the sports i play! Lacross Orange's Chill Out Room Live Eviction 4: Bedrooms: Week 5: Category:Rating Game Series Category:Current